Filters are widely used to remove contaminates from a fluid stream, gas or liquid. One popular type of filter which is adaptable to both industrial and non-industrial usage is the so called “cartridge” filter. Such filters are found, for instance, in recirculation systems for industrial plating baths and swimming pools.
Filter cartridges commonly include a tubular filter element whose open ends are closed off by end caps. The tubular filter element is of filter sheet material, which may or may not be corrugated. The filter element is supported on an internal core or an internal support structure. The fluid flow is outside in or inside out.
In many applications it is important that the correct filter cartridge be installed in the filter system. In industrial applications, such as pharmaceutical manufacture, semi-conductor fabrication and in ultra-pure water laboratories, it is critically important that the correct filter cartridge be installed when replacing the cartridge.
Many houses now have “point of entry” water filters. These pre-filters protect the water system from dirt and sand. The water system may include water softeners and other elements which must be protected from contaminants. To preserve the integrity of the water system, the proper filter must be installed. Many filter cartridges look alike but it is important to install the proper filter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter which helps insure that the correct filter cartridge is installed.